Bleach movie 5- The Powers Within
by KurosakiElric
Summary: With his Quincy powers awakening within him, Ichigo is acting differently and his friends, especially Rukia and Ririn are worried. When Rukia vanishes, Ichigo uses the chance to use his new abilities in order to save her. However, he soon realizes that her capture is the last person he'd ever expected to meet. What will happen when an old friend returns? IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo and his mother walked, side by side along the river. Masaki turned and looked at her son, smiling widely. But he could see it in her eyes. She knew something.

"_You'll be a great Shinigami one day, Ichigo." She whispered._

_Ichigo didn't, at the time, knew what a Shinigami was. He just smiled at Masaki. _

_He then turned his vision towards the river and saw a young girl. It looked for a moment like she was going to jump. _

"_No!" shouted Ichigo._

"_Ichigo, stop!" shouted Masaki._

_Ichigo struggled out of her grasp and ran towards the little girl by the river. He stopped dead in his tracks. Before him now stood a gigantic monster. The monster had a white mask on, and was growling. _

"_Ichigo!" shouted Masaki, and stood in front of her son protectively. "Go and run, Ichigo!"_

_Ichigo did as he was told. _

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. He looked around and saw it was dark.

"Dammit!" he growled, banging his fist against the wall.

He heard the closet door open and turned to see Rukia Kuchiki, now awake and looking worried.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" she asked.

"Nothing." Sighed Ichigo sadly, looking away.

"Ichigo! You're such a mindless-gah!" Started Kon. He couldn't finish his insult because Rukia stepped on his head.

"It was the dream again, wasn't it?" asked Rukia. She could read him like a book. Her foot was still on Kon, who was struggling to get free.

Ririn jumped onto Ichigo's bed and looked up at him.

"Tell us, Ichigo!" she chirped.

"Why should I tell you anything?" grumbled Ichigo. "A couple of stuffed animals and a girl who sleeps in my closet."

"We're your friends, Ichigo." Stated Rukia.

"Gah… I can't… Breathe!" shouted Kon, sputtering and struggling against Rukia still.

Rukia removed her foot and kicked Kon, watching with amusement as he bounced off the walls.

Kon landed face down on Ichigo's bed, stood up and pointed at Ichigo angrily.

"That's right Ichigo. We're friends.." he turned his back and pouted. "Or at least I thought we were."

"This has nothing to do with you guys." Muttered Ichigo, turning over in his bed.

Rukia sighed and turned, walking back towards her closet.

_You're always there for those in need, Ichigo. Isn't it time someone was there for you?_ She thought.

Rukia then walked into her closet and closed the door, looking at him one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

A FEW MONTHS LATER

"Dammit Ichigo! You just had to make noise!"

"Hey Renji! Shut up!" shouted Ichigo, almost nose to nose with him.

"Oh yeah?!" shouted Renji angrily.

"Yeah!" shouted Ichigo.

"Would you two just quit it?!" shouted Uryu Ishida. "We don't have time for this senseless squabbling. We need to save Rukia!"

"He's right, Ichigo." Sighed Orihime.

"Hmm.." muttered Chad, quiet as ever.

"Fine. We'll finish this later." Muttered Ichigo. "Now where is she?" asked Ichigo, eying Renji.

"How the hell should I know?" asked Renji.

"Because, Renji.." said Ichigo, angrily. "You seem to be the only one who can keep an eye on her."

"Doesn't she live in _your_ house?" shouted Renji, nose to nose with Ichigo once more.

"Hey, SHUT UP RENJI!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!"

Ichigo turned and noticed something- They were alone. The others must have abandoned them.

"Great. Now I'm stuck here with you." Muttered Renji angrily.

Ichigo ignored him and started running. Here in Hueco Mundo, things could get serious fast. Ichigo stopped suddenly.

"Hey Renji. Do you feel that?" asked Ichigo, suddenly feeling a spike in spiritual pressure.

"Yeah. I feel it. But what is it? Is it an Arrancar?" asked Renji.

"I feel it too!" shouted Ririn from Ichigo's shoulder. "It feels different."

"What are you talking about? I don't feel nothing!" said Kon on Renji's shoulder.

"That's because you have no sense in direction!" sighed Ririn sadly.

Kon jumped off of Renji's shoulder and hit the sand face first. He jumped up and made a fist angrily at Ririn.

"Come down and say that to my-!" Kon started. Renji stomped his foot down on his head in annoyance.

"Shut up!" shouted Renji.

The spiritual pressure suddenly spiked even higher, and the pair turned.

"The hell?" Ichigo looked up, and sure enough the masked face of a Hollow greeted him.

_Dammit! I don't have time for this!_ Thought Ichigo.

Ichigo reached behind his back for his Zanpukto. He began to release his spiritual pressure, and sure enough, more Hollow arrived to the fight. Ichigo's face fell.

_Aww dammit! Now what?_ He thought.

"Renji!" he shouted, looking behind him. But it was useless. The Soul Reaper was already in Bankai form.

"Dammit Renji! At least wait for me will yeah?" Ichigo shouted. "BANKAI!"

A cloud of dust swirled around Ichigo, and when the dust cloud vanished, Ichigo was in his Bankai form. His black cape swirled with the wind, and his black Zanpukto wielded immense power.

"Now roar! Zabimaru!" shouted Renji, swinging Zabimaru towards it's target. Ichigo looked on as the great snake opened it's mouth and was hurled towards two of the Hollow, taking both out in a cloud of smoke and dust.

"Dammit!" shouted Ichigo. "Ghetsuga Tensho!" he shouted, swinging his Zanpukto.

A flash of black and red light emerged from Zanghetsu, and flew towards one of the Hollow, taking it out as well. Ichigo looked around. There must have been hundreds of Hollows. Some of then Menos. Using his Flash-step, he was able to get very close to the group of Menos. He swung Zanghetsu, cutting three in half. He watched as they turned to dust.

"Ichigo!" shouted Renji.

Ichigo looked up. He saw the Menos open their mouths about to fire their weapon. Ichigo stood there, a smug smile on his face, and waited until the last second before using the Flash-step to dodge.

"Ichigo!" shouted Renji and Ririn.

Ichigo reappeared a few feet away, behind the group of Menos Grande. He smirked, and brought his hand to his face, preparing to Hollowfy. The Menos, sensing his rising spiritual pressure, turned. They began to get ready to fire their weapons again, opening their mouths.

"Ghetsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo, swinging Zanghetsu. Another burst of black and red light swung towards their targets, cutting them in half. The Menos Grande howled in pain as they dissolved.

Using the distraction as an opportunity, Ichigo brought his hand to his face once more, and completed his Hollofication. He jumped into the air, towards the Menos, pointing Zanghetsu towards them. The Menos prepared to fire again, each one firing at different intervals, hoping to knock him out of the air. Ichigo suddenly saw Renji's great snake of a Bankai swirl towards them, cutting another three in half. They turned to dust as well.

"Kyah!" shouted Ichigo, swinging Zanghetsu, using the chain on it's hilt to give more maneuverability. He dodged the attacks.

On the ground, Kon looked in amazement as Ichigo, now Hollofyed, began to tear the Menos Grande apart. Then he saw something Ichigo didn't see in time. A group of Menos Grande behind Ichigo began to charge their weapons, opening their mouths again. Ririn and Kon looked in fright as Ichigo disappeared in a flash of bright red light.


	3. Chapter 3

SOUL SOCIETY- DEPARTMENT OF RESEARCH

"WHAT?" shouted Captain Kurotsuchi. "Look at this, Nemu!"

The young girl walked up to her captain with interest. "What is it?"

"Look… There!" said the captain, pointing to the computer screen. The dark room was lit by the screen's light.

Then he saw it again- The spike in spiritual pressure.

_Damn. What is it?_ He thought. Ever since the disappearance of Lieutenant Kuchiki, he's been working his ass off, or so he felt.

"There it is again!" he shouted, almost happily.

"Do you know what it is, Captain Kurotsuchi?" asked Nemu.

"I'm afraid to say I do not.." he sighed. He looked at the screen, his eyes widened, shocked. He picked up the communication device.

"Get me Head Captain Yamamoto!" he shouted into it, frustrated.

"Yes sir!" came the reply.

An hour or so later, a captain's meeting was called. It was there where Captain Kurotsuchi gave his findings. The sunlight filtered into the windows into the building, and the Captains were lined up on each side of the room, with the head captain at the head of the group.

"Ever since the disappearance of Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki, I have been monitoring the passage way between the Soul Society and the World of the Living. It seems as though it has been travelled through recently. Not just by one soul, but many." He stated.

"And you think this has something to do with Rukia's disappearance?" sighed Yamamoto.

Hitsugaya looked over to Byakuya. He was waiting for the older man to show any sign of emotion. It WAS his adoptive sister who disappeared, after all. But to no one's surprise, Byakuya kept his composure. Captain Hitsugaya sighed and turned his attention to the Head Captain.

"I believe it does. And I believe I know the identity of the person who took her in the first place." He said. He paused, waiting for the reaction. He looked over towards where Captain Kuchiki stood, but once again, he kept his composure. "Masaki Kurosaki."

A few gasps sounded through out the small room.

"Didn't the Grande Fisher kill her?" asked Captain Hitsugaya.

Captain Kurotsuchi laughed, making him look at him in shock.

"As I'm sure you all no doubt know, when a Quincy dies, their souls do not come to the Soul Society. However, we have a strange case. It seems as though when the Fisher killed her, it absorbed her. When the Hollow was reformed in Hueco Mundo, it took on her form, her thoughts, her everything. However, she is still a Hollow."

"A Hollow with Quincy abilities? Is that even possible?" asked Hitsugaya.

"This is the first time I've heard of it." Kurotsuchi sighed.

"Does the substitute Soul Reaper know of his mother's true identity?" asked Yamamoto.

"I believe not." Kurotsuchi sighed. "It would be a nasty surprise when he reaches her in Hueco Mundo.." he said sneering.

"A nasty surprise indeed." Sighed Captain Komamura. "If his mother is really a Quincy, does that mean he is a Quincy as well?"

"I believe that is the case, though with Ichigo-"

"That would explain his spiritual pressure.." Captain Hitsugaya muttered to himself.

"What exactly do you mean, Toshiro?" asked Captain Kyoraku.

"When Rukia first met Ichigo, she said that his spiritual pressure was so strong it blocked her sense to sense the Hollow that attacked his family." Muttered Captain Hitsugaya, holding his chin and looking down in confusion.

"With parents like his, I find that unsurprising." Sighed Captain Unohana.

"A father who is a Soul Reaper, and a mother who is a Quincy. Yes. I see why that would be surprising, Unohana. I think that their union was the spark that started the war between the Quincy and the Soul Society." Kurotsuchi said.

"Very well." Said Head Captain Yamamoto. "I believe the best course of action is to dispatch a few members to assist the substitute Soul Reaper in Hueco Mundo. I shall contact the people who are going in a few days." With that, the meeting was over.

XXX

An hour after the meeting, Toshiro walked alone. He was thinking, trying to come up with a plan. He then turned and spotted a black cat following him.

"What is it, Yoruichi?" he asked her.

The sunlight glinted in her yellow eyes and she smiled.

"I know you, Toshiro. I know what you're planning. Let me come with you to Hueco Mundo." She said.

Toshiro looked at Yoruichi sternly.

"Fine." He muttered, sighing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A MONTH AGO**

"Icchhhiiigggoooo!" shouted Isshin Kurosaki the next morning.

Ichigo dodged the attack, causing Isshin to slam headfirst into the wall. He got up, nose bleeding, a smug smile on his face.

"Dammit Dad!" shouted Ichigo. "What the hell are you waking me up like that for?"

"Ichigo!" shouted Isshin. "Your reflexes have gotten a lot better."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Of course they've gotten better, idiot. How can they not if you keep waking me up like that!"

Isshin sighed. "Come on, Ichigo. What's gotten in to you? You're acting differently."

"Shut up!" mumbled Ichigo. He shouldered his book bag and left for school.

XXX

Ichigo walked to school that morning, with Rukia by his side. It was a perfect day, not a cloud in the sky. They stopped by a corner, which held a vase full of flowers. A young boy was killed in a car crash on this corner just a few days ago. The vase was knocked over and the flowers tipped out. A bunch of kids, teenagers, really, were huddled around it, laughing. Ichigo stomped over.

"Hey!" he yelled angrily.

The group turned and looked at him, surprise on their face.

"Do you know what that is?" shouted Ichigo, angrily pointing to the tipped vase.

"A-A vase of flowers?" asked one of the teenagers.

"That's right!" said Ichigo, kicking him in the face. The one boy went down.

"Now." Sighed Ichigo, seriously annoyed. "Why is that vase knocked down?"

"Uh.. I guess one of us knocked it over..?" suggested the other boy.

"Yeah. I guess your right!" shouted Ichigo, kicking that boy in the face. He too went down.

"Now.. Apologize to this boy!" shouted Ichigo, putting his hand around the boy spirit's shoulders.

The other teens looked at him in surprise. To them, he was putting his arm around… nothing.

"APOLOGIZE!" he shouted angrily.

The young teens shirked away in fear.

"I-I'm sorry!" they wailed as they fled.

Ichigo turned to the young boy's spirit, which suddenly appeared.

"Hey, sorry about that!" he sighed, as he picked up the flowers and replaced them. "It must have scared you, seeing those idiots do that to your flowers."

"It's alright, thank you, Mr.!" said the boy, happily.

"Just call me Ichigo!" Ichigo said, smirking. Ichigo put the vase back. He then replaced the flowers, one by one.

"Ichigo.. We need to go. Or else we're going to be late for school." Said Rukia.

Ichigo glared at Rukia, causing her to stumble back in surprise.

"There are some things more important then school, alright, Rukia?" Ichigo grumbled angrily.

"Sure, Ichigo." Stuttered Rukia.

Ichigo then stood up, shouldering his bag again.

"Alright, kid." He sighed. "I don't think those idiots will be around here bothering you anymore. If they are, come and find me, alright?"

The kid spirit nodded. "Thanks Mr. Ichigo."

Ichigo walked off with a wave, Rukia by his side. Ichigo turned and looked forward. Rukia remained silent.

XXXX

"Icchiiigooo!"

Ichigo's fist came up, coming into contact with Keigo's face. He fell back, nose bleeding.

"Hey, Keigo." Muttered Ichigo as his friend fell to the ground.

"Too bad, Mr. Asano." Chuckled Mizuro.

"Hey Ichi-" Orihime started. She didn't get very far, as she was soon in the clutches of Chizuru.

"Orhiiimee!" she shouted gleefully, hugging her tightly.

It wasn't long before Tatsuki punched Chizuru in the face hard, causing the red-haired lesbian to fall backwards onto the floor, her glasses cracked.

"You didn't have to punch so hard, Tatsuki.." she muttered.

"Well obviously I did!" shouted Tatsuki angrily.

Chizuru then fainted, mouth hanging open.

"Tatsuki.." muttered Orihime.

"Are you alright, Orihime?" asked Tatsuki. Even though her head was turned in Chizuru's direction, her eyes were closed, eyebrows furrowed, a frown on her face.

"I'm fine, Tatsuki." She said, a look of shock on her face.

"Good." She said, looking up at her. "Oh, yeah, Orihime?"

"What is it, Tatsuki?" asked Orihime.

Tatsuki didn't give Orihime a chance to think. She swung her fist at her, aiming for her friend's head. Orihime knew what this was. Tatsuki was testing her reflexes. Orihime grabbed Tatsuki's arm, and in one swift movement, slammed her friend onto the floor. Tatsuki gasped in pain as her back made contact with the floor.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Tatsuki!" wailed Orihime worriedly.

Tatsuki sat up, grunting in pain.

"It's fine Orihime. Wow. Your reflexes have gotten a lot better." She said, smiling at her friend brightly.

"Huh?" stuttered Orihime. "I guess they have, thanks Tatsuki!" she said, also smiling brightly.

"Alright class! Get to your seats please!" shouted Mrs. Ochi.

Ichigo sat down, groaning. He couldn't help but think that today would be a very long day indeed…


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days passed without much incident. Things were going fine, as much as Ichigo hated to admit. Since there were no Hollows around, he was doing what he always did- Nothing. Ichigo got up from his chair, grumbling to himself angrily.

"Hey Kon!" he shouted.

Just as he said his name, the stuffed lion walked into view.

"Just what do you want, Ichigo? I was having a nice lovely dream about my darling Rukia. And you had to go and ruin it!" he said angrily.

"Look. It's not my fault she had to go back to the Soul Society!" Ichigo shouted.

"You know, Rukia deserves better then you." Kon scoffed.

"Whatever." Muttered Ichigo. "I'm going to Kisuke's."

"But what did you want me for-" Kon started. He couldn't finish because Ichigo had stuffed his hand into his mouth, and when he pulled it out, he had a green pill in his grasp. He made a face of disgust and rubbed it on his shirt.

"This is disgusting." He muttered and popped the pill in his mouth. At that moment, he jumped out of his Gigai, and his body, now with Kon inhabiting it, jumped up.

"Warn me before you do something like that!" he shouted.

Ichigo grumbled again and picked up the now limp stuffed lion that Kon usually inhabited and threw it in Kon's face.

"Don't get me in trouble this time, alright?" he asked, opening the window.

"What are you talking about?" Kon asked, throwing his previous body onto the floor.

_Wait. I'm in Ichigo's body again. He said don't get into trouble. But he didn't say what kind of trouble.._

"Don't worry about it, Ichigo! I'll make sure that your body is fine!" shouted Kon as Ichigo jumped out. _When I'm done with it._ Kon thought, smirking.

XXXX

"So Ichigo. To what do I owe this pleasure so late in the afternoon?" asked Kisuke Urahara, holding his fan near his mouth, sneering in the usual way.

Ichigo, Kisuke and Tessai were seated in the back room of Urahara's shop around the table.

"I want to know why Rukia decided to go back to the Soul Society without telling me." He said, getting straight to the point.

"So that's why you've come, huh? Well I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that, Ichigo." He said, smirking.

"What?" Ichigo shouted. He stood up quickly, nearly flipping the table. "But you must know something!"

"Nope. Sorry. Now can I interest you in some tea?" asked Kisuke, steering the conversation away from Rukia.

"Tell me about Rukia, dammit!" shouted Ichigo.

"My my. Not letting go of that, are we?" sighed Kisuke. "Very well. I'll tell you. See- Rukia was only supposed to be in the World of the Living for a month, however she stayed a lot longer then that. But truth be told, she never made it back to the Soul Society."

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah… We were going to tell you, but the Head Captain told me not to say anything." Said Kisuke.

"Screw the Head Captain! Rukia's my friend! I'm going after her!" shouted Ichigo, swinging his arm in frustration, nearly knocking Kisuke's hat off.

"Now now. No need to be hasty." Sighed Kisuke. "Let's face it- You don't even know where she is right now, what she's up against. For all we know, she might not even need your help."

"But.. But.." stuttered Ichigo, a look of shock on his face.

"You're more then welcome to spend the night here, Ichigo. However.." he sighed heavily, pulling his hat over his eyes dramatically. "We have reason to believe that there is another force at work here. A force even greater then that of the Seireitei."

"Even greater… Then the 13 court guard squads?" stuttered Ichigo.

"Yep. But we shouldn't worry about that right now. We need to train you up." Said Kisuke matter-of-factly.

"Train me? But why? I thought you didn't want me to go after Rukia." Sighed Ichigo, confused.

"There's something you need to know, Ichigo. Something important. About you." Said Kisuke, grinning at him.

"Alright, what is it?" grumbled Ichigo angrily. "I don't have time for your damn games!"

"You really want me to tell you? It'll be a shocker." Said Kisuke playfully.

"Tell me dammit!" shouted Ichigo.

Kisuke smirked, grinning for a second, before frowning. "The truth is, Ichigo. You're part Quincy."

"I'm what?" stuttered Ichigo, taken aback.

"Yep. A Quincy. Just like Uryu. Except maybe more powerful, due to your Hollow powers and such." Said Kisuke, matter-of-factly.

"But… How?" stuttered Ichigo, still confused.

"Your mother, Masaki was a Quincy. I remember her quite well. When she was younger, a man by the name of Yhwach stole her powers, as well as the Quincy abilities of Uryu's mother as well. He's extremely powerful. He's the man who created the Quincy race, after all." Explained Kisuke.

"And he's still alive? That bastard!" muttered Ichigo angrily.

"But wait- I'm not done yet!" said Kisuke, holding up a hand to silence him. "Shortly after we met, I began recognizing some certain symptoms that I am quite familiar with- Hollowfication."

"Wait- She was a Hollow AND a Quincy? How is that possible?" shouted Ichigo.

"I'll get there." Sighed Kisuke. "When I recognized the symptoms, you could bet I was quite worried. I can imagine old Ryuken got a shock when he found out. He snuck her out of the shop and took her back to their house. But it got even worse, and she had to come back. Eventually, the Hollow began to take over. I came up with a plan that would have saved her, and it did."

"Oh yeah, and what plan is that, Kisuke?" asked Ichigo stubbornly.

"I'm glad to see you're following along Ichigo. Anyway- The plan was to have your mother connect souls with another person. Those two souls would stay connected until one of two things happened- Either they themselves die, or the Hollow left them. Your father in the end gave up his Shinigami powers and tethered their lives together."

"You mean my idiot father did that to save her?" asked Ichigo in disbelief.

"Yep." Nodded Kisuke. "After that, your father opened the clinic in spite of old Ryuken and the rest is pretty much history as you know it."

"I had no idea that Ryuken and my father were friends." Sighed Ichigo.

"They still are, in fact. However, I think old Ryuken holds a grudge against him." Chuckled Kisuke.

"Old man's gotta learn to loosen up." Scoffed Ichigo, arms crossed stubbornly across his chest.

Kisuke chuckled. "Perhaps you've got a point Ichigo… Perhaps you've got a point."

XXX

"So let's see. What kind of thing can a Mod Soul do for fun around here?" Kon said, looking around curiously. It was around 10 pm at night, and the moonlight shone on the streets.

With a glance around, he found what he was looking for.

_Just look at her!_ Thought Kon excitedly. _I wouldn't mind riding on her back!_

Kon was about to walk over to her, but then sensed something out of the ordinary- a Hollow.

Kon turned and noticed the big quadruped Hollow.

_Damn. How the hell am I supposed to beat that thing?_ He thought.

The Hollow roared, but he was the only person to hear it.

_I gotta get out of here!_ Thought Kon hurriedly. _But wait. My darling Rukia… What would she do? I know. She'll stay and fight!_

Kon turned and saw a big foot about to come down, directly above him. He stood there, paralyzed with fear, eyes wide.

_Looks like this could be the end of old Kon! I'm sorry my darling Rukia!_

Kon watched in amazement as a young girl of about 17 ran over to the Hollow. Her amber colored eyes locked onto it, and her dark purple colored hair flying in the wind. As she ran, she exited from her Gigai, as she did so, the Gigai turned into autumn leaves and vanished. The Hollow noticed her and ignored Kon after that. It stomped over and tried to step on her, but the girl jumped out of the way easily and twirled, swinging her Zanpuktou, cutting off it's leg. The Hollow roared in pain, but the leg quickly regenerated. She sheathed her Zanpuktou.

"I see…" the girl muttered to herself. She jumped into the air and rose, beginning to spin slowly. As she did so, she grabbed the hilt of her Zanpuktou and drew it, giving it it's release.

"Bring them to the twilight! Mirokumaru!" she shouted, and the Zanpuktou began to glow and transform. Kon watched, eyes wide as the sword began growing thinner, a loop at one end and a spear at the other. Then she attacked- from the hooped end of the spear, shot a tornadoe, hitting the Hollow with such force it cracked it's mask. The Hollow collapsed from the pressure, but it was gone. The girl brought the tornado around for another round, this time destroying the Hollow easily. With a screech, the Hollow dissolved, and the girl was gone.


End file.
